Hades
thumb|right|250px|''Hades e Cérbero'', estátua no museu arqueológico de Creta Hades (do grego ᾍδης, Hadēs, originalmente Ἅιδης, Haidēs or Άΐδης, Aidēs, provavelmente do protoindoeuropeu *n̥-wid-'' "invisível") é o deus do mundo dos mortos, filho de Cronos e Reia. Seu domínio também costuma ser chamado Hades - para detalhes sobre este, confira 'Reino de Hades. Em Homero, "Hades" refere-se apenas ao deus; o genitivo ᾍδου, Haidou, era uma elisão para denotar localidade: "casa/domínio de Hades". Eventualmente, também o nominativo veio designar a morada dos mortos. Por sua associação com o submundo, Hades é frequentemente interpretado como o portador da morte. Temido e detestado, Hades personificava a inexorabilidade da morte: "Por que detestamos Hades mais que qualquer outro deus, se não por que é tão inflexível e adamantino?" A questão retórica é de Agamêmnon (Ilíada, IX). Ele não era, porém, um deus mau e apesar de ser severo, cruel e impiedoso, era também justo no sentido grego, de manter a justa medida, o equilíbrio. Governava os mortos, assistido por outros sobre os quais tinha completa autoridade. Proibida seus súditos de deixar seu domínio e ficava furioso quando alguém tentava fugir, ou roubar as almas de seu reino. Sua ira era terrível contra qualquer um que tentasse trapacear com a morte ou o traísse, como descobriram Sísifo e Pirítoo para sua desgraça. Outros nomes [[Imagem:Hades.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Hades: o deus porta seu elmo mágico e distribui tesouros: acreditava-se que dele provinha a riqueza, e por isso era chamado também Plutão (o Rico)]] Hades, deus do submundo (inferno), era uma figura temível para os vivos. Sem pressa para encontrá-lo, eram reticentes ao jurar em seu nome e viravam os rostos quando realizavam sacrifícios em sua honra. Para muitos, dizer a palavra "Hades" era assustador, de modo que muitos eufemismos foram usados. Como minerais preciosos vêm de sob a terra (isto é, o "submundo" governado por Hades) ele era igualmente considerado seu senhor e referido como Plutão (do grego Πλούτων Ploutōn, de πλοῦτος, riqueza), "O Rico" - distinto de Pluto, mera personificação da "Riqueza", embora em inglês os dois nomes se confundam. Sófocles explicou a referência a Hades como "Plutão" com estas palavras: "o soturno Hades enriquece-se com nossos suspiros e nossas lágrimas". Hades era também chamado '''Clímeno (Klumenos, "Notório"), Eubuleu (Eubuleus, "O que adivinha bem") e Polidégmon (Polydegmon, "que recebe muitos"). Na mitologia romana, seu equivalente era Dis Pater ou Orcus. O deus etrusco correspondente era Aita. Símbolos Os atributos de Hades incluiam o famoso Elmo da Escuridão, dado pelos ciclopes, que tornavam invisível qualquer um que os usasse e que foi algumas vezes emprestado a deuses e humanos (como Perseu). Seu carro negro, puxado por quatro cavalos negros como carvão, eram uma visão impressionante e temível. Outros atributos eram o Narciso, o Cipreste, a chave do Reino de Hades e Cérbero, o cão de três cabeças. Sentava em um trono de ébano. Culto Quando os gregos propiciavam a Hades, batiam as cabeças no chão para assegurar que o deus os ouviria. Animais negros, tais como ovelhas, lhe eram sacrificados. O sangue de todos os sacrifícios ctônicos, incluindo os destinados a Hades, gotejava em uma cova ou fenda no chão. O sacrificador devia virar o rosto. A cada cem anos eram celebrados festivais em sua honra, chamados Jogos Seculares. Sabe-se de apenas dois templos dedicados a Plutão ou Hades: um em Elêusis e outro menor em Élis, que era aberto somente uma vez por ano e por um único sacerdoteJunito de Souza Brandão, Dicionário Mítico-Etimológico da Mitologia Grega, Vozes, Petrópolis 2000.. Mitos de Hades thumb|center|450px|''Plutão'', de Agostino Carracci (1592), com Cérbero e a chave do seu reino *Ao chegar à idade adulta, Zeus obrigou o pai Cronos a regurgitar seus irmãos Poseidon e Hades e suas irmãs Deméter, Héstia e Hera. Os seis deuses e seus aliados desafiaram os titãs, deuses mais velhos, na Titanomaquia, uma guerra entre os deuses. Zeus, Posídon e Hades receberam armas dos três ciclopes: Zeus o relâmpago, Hades o Elmo da Escuridão e Poseidon o tridente. Na noite anterior à primeira batalha, Hades pôs seu elmo e, invisível, esgueirou-se no acampamento dos titãs e destruiu suas armas. A guerra durou dez anos e terminou com a vitória dos mais jovens. A seguir à vitória, de acordo com uma passagem da Ilíada (XV 187–93), Hades e os dois irmãos sortearam os reinos que governariam. Zeus ficou com o céu, Posídon com o mar e Hades com o submundo, o reino invisível ao qual os mortos se dirigem ao deixar este mundoWalter Burkert, em The Orientalizing Revolution: Near Eastern Influence on Greek Culture in the Early Archaic Age, 1992, (p. 90ss.) compara essa referência com o mesopotâmico Atra-Hasis: "a estrutura básica de ambos os textos é surpreendentmente similar". Jogar a sorte não é o usual; Hesíodo (Teogonia, 883) diz que Zeus depôs seu pai foi aclamado rei pelos outros deuses. "dificilmente haverá outra passagem em Homero que chegue tão perto de ser uma tradução de um épico acadiano", conclui Burkert (p. 91).Diz Posídon: "Pois quando jogamos à sorte, recebi o mar cinzento como minha morada, Hades a turva escuridão, Zeus, porém, o amplo céu de brilho e nuvens; a terra é comum a todos, assim como o espaçoso Olimpo." Ilíada 15.187. *Hades aprisionou Teseu e Pirítoo, que haviam tentado raptar e desposar filhas de Zeus. Teseu escolheu Helena e juntos a raptaram e quiseram mantê-la prisioneira até que tivesse idade para casar. Pirítoo escolheu Perséfone. Deixaram Helena com Etra, mãe de Teseu e viajaram para o submundo. Hades sabia do plano para capturar sua esposa e fingiu oferecer-lhes hospitalidade com um banquete. Assim que os heróis se sentaram, cobras subiram por suas pernas e os prenderam ali. Teseu acabou resgatado por Héracles, mas Pirítoo permaneceu aprisionado por ousar tentar raptar a esposa de um deus para si próprio. *O último Trabalho de Héracles foi capturar Cérbero. O herói foi a Elêusis para ser iniciado nos Mistérios e ser absolvido da culpa por matar os centauros e aprender como entrar e sair vivo do submundo. Ele encontrou a entrada em Taenarum. Atena e Hermes o ajudaram no caminho e na volta. Héracles pediu a Hades permissão para levar Cérbero, o que o deus concedeu contanto que o herói não o ferisse. Quando Héracles arrastou o cão para fora, passou pela caverna Aquerúsia. *Em outra versão, Héracles teve de derrotar Hades para capturar Cérbero e no decurso deste combate, o herói feriu seriamente o deus no ombro direito, com uma de suas flechas envenenadas. Tão grande era a dor que o senhor dos mortos teve que subir ao Olimpo e solicitar os serviços de Peã, epíteto de Apolo como deus-médico. Este lhe aplicou sobre a chaga um bálsamo maravilhoso e o curou instantaneamenteJunito de Souza Brandão, Dicionário Mítico-Etimológico da Mitologia Grega, Vozes, Petrópolis 2000.. *Hades mostrou piedade só uma vez: quando Orfeu, um grande músico, viajou ao submundo para resgatar sua esposa, Eurídice, instantaneamente morta depois de picada por uma serpente. Comovido pela habilidade musical de Orfeu, Hades lhe permitiu que levasse Eurídice de volta à terra dos vivos com uma condição: que até chegar à superfície, ele não olhasse para trás para ver se ela o acompanhava. Orfeu concordou, mas pensou que Hades o havia enganado e lhe entregara a alma errada. Ele olhou para trás e assim quebrou a promessa e perdeu Eurídice definitivamente. *Segundo Ovídio, Hades perseguiu a ninfa Menta, associada com o rio Cocito e a teria conquistado se Perséfone não a convertesse em planta. Similarmente, a ninfa Leuce, também desejada por ele, foi transformada em um choupo branco após a morte. Outra versão diz que ela foi metamorfoseada por Perséfone nessa árvore quando estava de pé junto à Lagoa da Memória. Hades e Perséfone thumb|center|450px|''O Rapto de Prosérpina'', de Nicolò dell'Abbate, século XVI thumb|right|250px|''O Rapto de Prosérpina'', de Gianlorenzo Bernini (1621-22) O mito no qual Hades obteve sua consorte e rainha, Perséfone, filha de Zeus e Deméter, ligava os antigos Mistérios de Elêusis com o panteão do Olimpo e é o mais frequentemente representado na arte. Perséfone foi raptada por Hades quando colheia flores com amigas. Hélios consolou a desesperada Deméter, dizendo-lhe que Hades não seria um consorte indigno: :Entre os deuses imortais, Aidoneus, o Senhor de Muitos, não é um marido inadequado para sua filha, pois é teu próprio irmão e nasceu da mesma linhagem. Além disso é honrado com a terceira parte que recebeu quando foi feita a partilha inicial e foi nomeado senhor entre aqueles com quem habita (do Hino Homérico a Deméter) Mesmo assim, Deméter, indignada, lançou uma maldição sobre a terra e houve uma grande fome. Hades fez Perséfone comer sementes de romã - uma trapaça, na versão mais conhecida, ou um presente de amor para assegurar sua volta, em outras versões que asseguram que os dois se apaixonaram: :Mas Hades, de sua parte, secretamente lhe deu doces sementes de romã para comer, assegurando-se de que ela não permaneceria continuamente com a serena Deméter de túnica escura. Deméter perguntou a Perséfone, quando ela voltou à luz e ao ar: :... mas se provaste comida, terás de retornar aos lugares secretos da terra, para residir a terça parte das estações a cada ano, embora nas outras duas partes devas estar comigo e com os outros imortais. Assim, a cada ano Hades volta à terra dos vivos com Perséfone em seu carro. A fome (outono e inverno) ocorre durante os meses em que Perséfone se foi e Deméter chora sua ausência. Hades e Dioniso O filósofo Heráclito dizia que Hades e Dioniso eram o mesmo. Entre outras evidências, Carl Kerenyi nota que a indignada Deméter recusava-se a beber vinho, dom de Dioniso, depois do rapto de Perséfone por causa dessa associação e sugere que Hades pode de fato ter sido a identidade secreta do Dioniso do submundo Kerenyi, C. (1951), Gods of the Greeks 1951:231. p.40. Sugere também que essa dupla identidade pode ter sido familiar àqueles que entraram em contato com os Mistérios Kerenyi, C. (1967). Eleusis: Archetypal Image of Mother and Daughter, p. 240. Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-01915-0. Um dos epítetos de Dioniso era "Ctônio", "o subterrâneo" Kerenyi, C. (1976), Dionysos: Archetypal Image of Indestructible Life, p. 83. Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-02915-6. Notas Ver também *Deuses ctônicos *Reino de Hades Category:Mitologia grega